Harley's Playtime
by KAthetomboy
Summary: Harley finds the perfect way to make Batman suffer for killing her Puddin' (I really suck at naming things and doing summaries)


**Story:**

It was hard for Bruce to tear his eyes away from the horrific scene he was forced to be seeing. Nightwing was securely tied to a chair, completely out, while Robin lay on the floor, barely conscious. Dick had blood running down his shoulder, torso and the back of his head. But Tim was practically covered in it. The sight made Bruce want to throw up, but he remained expressionless to the sadistic clown on the other end of the computer.

"Now you know what it's like. Having to watch a loved one slowly die, or in your case, _two_! I wonder if Mistah J is proud of me" A dreamy look passed over Harley's face but soon returned to anger "Guess we'll never know. Since _you_ **_killed_** him! You're lucky I don't just _finish_ your precious little birds right now. Instead I want you to watch, _helpless_ , as they bleed out"

Batman curled his hand into a fist and restrained from smashing the computer to pieces. Harley looked back over to her newest victims.

"Ah, what the hell's one more bullet?" She aimed and pulled the trigger.

An agonized scream tore itself from Robin's throat when the bullet lodged itself into his shoulder.

"He's only a child, Quinn!" Batman shouted, fear creeping into his voice.

"Then why do you let him fly around Gotham battling villains?"

Batman didn't reply, he just watched as his young son tried to fight off the pain, while his older one was out cold. The tears escaping the mask of Robin, did not go unobserved.

"No answer, huh? Well maybe I _should_ just kill them, but then the fun won't last as long" Harley pouted before flipping away "Enjoy the show, B-Man!" She called out from behind the camera.

A roar came from deep within the cave, the roar of an engine. Batman couldn't tear his eyes from the sight and didn't bother looking to see who it was, until they came up behind him with a slack jaw.

"Batman, what the _hell_?" Jason asked angrily and worrisomely at the same time.

Batman opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a scream and Harley's laughter. "You shouldn't have woken up _Bigbird_ "

The Bat and the Hood looked at the screen simultaneously. A fresh stream of blood was running down Nightwing's thigh and splashing against the cold concrete. Bruce couldn't feel more useless if he tried to.

"Crap" Jason whispered to himself and Harley noticed him.

"Didn't Mistah J kill you already?"

"You mean that dead clown? Whose only true love was a crowbar?"

Harley's face went red beneath the make up and her fiery blue eyes narrowed "You shouldn't have brought that up, _deadbird_ "

Dick no longer had the strength to scream and only a groan managed to escape when another bullet embedded itself in his abdomen. Jason growled lowly and revenge plans began to form in his mind.

"Anything else to say?" Harley mocked.

Jason remained silent and just glowered at the widowed harlequin.

"Didn't think so. It's so _boring_ just sitting here watching them die. How did Puddin' ever manage it?" Harley seemed to ask herself the last part "Well, I don't see why I should have any need to stay"

A door was slammed shut and the Clown Princess Of Crime was gone. Tim let out a groan of pain when he started to move and gave up, his eyes falling shut.

Bruce managed to contain his worry "Dick, do you have any idea where you are?"

Dick looked around, emitting a cry when he moved "The old theatre. I think, it's pretty hard to see in here"

"We're on our way, just hold on"

Dick nodded, wincing at the pain it caused. Jason put his helmet back on before following Bruce to the batmobile. He shot a quick glance at the little bird on the floor, shuddering at the sight.

XxxxxxX

Batman and Red Hood cautiously entered the theatre. Bloodied footprints leading out were the first things they noticed. They followed the tracks into a run down room, with the two tormented heroes. Bruce rushed over to Tim while Jason untied Dick and helped him over. Bruce carefully brushed Tim's face and tried to take in the extent of his injuries. It was hard to see much under the blood and he mentally recalled the torture Harley put him through with Dick's protests in the background, until Harley shut him up by hitting him in the head with her bat.

"Nobody cares what you have to say, Night _brat_ " Harley's voice rose in anger.

Bruce was pulled from his thoughts when Tim made a hissing sound. Jason was wrapping a bandage around his arm, red was already bleeding through.

"Sorry" Jason murmured, even though he was still unconscious.

Batman turned around to see Nightwing wrapping his thigh, with bandages already over his arms and torso.

"You good?" Dick asked.

Bruce nodded in response.

"Really? Cause you've been in that same position for five minutes"

"I don't even think you blinked" Jason added.

"I'm fine" Bruce insisted.

Jason gently picked Tim up, earning a quiet cry. He grimaced under the helmet and carried the young bird to the car. Bruce stood up to help Dick out.

"Oh and I'm fine, thanks for asking" Dick muttered.

"I'll believe that when you can walk by yourself"

A small smile tugged at Dick's lips.

XxxxxxX

Harley sighed "I _knew_ I should've bombed the place" She shut off the monitor and walked out, a new plan forming in her twisted mind.

XxxENDxxX


End file.
